The Rise of Spinel
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: After eons left alone and feeling abandon Spinel came to Earth to seek revenge on the Crystal Gams. When Steven friends lost their memories, he must find the way to get them remember, while trying to stay alive from Spinel wrath. The Game of Survival of Earth rests in his hands.
1. Chapter 1

**I like the movie, but it would be better if they change Spinel backstory. Here's my own story which would be a little different. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Out in space lays a lonely space rock with a dome. Inside is a beautiful garden. Pink Diamond and Spinel both walked towards the Galaxy-Warp (Spinel doing fun flips). Spinel is jumping with joy around Pink as she looked at Spinel.

"Isn't great my Diamond!" Spinel cheerfully "Blue and Yellow finally giving you your own colony!"

"Yes… its great." Said Pink looking uneasy.

Spinel continue to jump until she landed on Pink back with her stretchy arms wrapped around her torso and arms. Spinel with a smile looked at Pink with eagerness.

"We'll have many friends to play! A planet bigger to play at! And we'll be together forever!"

Pink smiled but frowned a moment later. As Spinel let go as her eagerness making her turned into a spring bouncing around Pink "When are we going! When are we going! When…" Pink grabbed hold on Spinel as she looked at her with a small smile "Spinel… there's something I need to talk about."

"Oh goodie!" Spinel happily as Pink put her down as Pink keel down "What is it Pink? Is it a new game?"

"No… its-its something not easy for me to say." Said Pink as she begins to shed tears making Spinel confuse and worry.

"Spinel… you're…" Pink tearfully trying to say the right words which making Spinel very unease "You're not coming with me to Earth."

"W-What?" Spinel in shock when she heard Pink said those words "W-Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"But… But I don't understand why I can't go with you?!"

"As a Diamond is my duty to make sure everything goes well and just."

"And?"

"And… it means I won't have the time to play all the things we always do."

"So… does that mean you don't need me anymore?" Spinel begin to cry.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry on me." Pink softly spoke to Spinel as she wiped her tear away "Of course I need you, you're a Pink Court Gem. It means you're my responsibility."

Spinel looked at Pink as a bit of her tears went away "Really?" Ask Spinel as Pink hugged her with tears "Of course you silly. You may be made to be my 'best friend' but the time we had together… were the best times I ever had." This was enough for Spinel to cry as her stretchy arms wrapped around Pink with warm and lovely embraces.

As they apart from their hug Pink looked at Spinel with a warm smile "Once I'm done with my first colony, I'll come back for you. So, you could make even more friends."

"You promise?" Ask Spinel happily.

"I promise." Respond Pink.

With that Pink stood up, turned around towards the Galaxy-Warp. But she stopped and looked at Spinel one last time with a smile "If anything does happen to me, please don't lose that happy, fun-going, goofy self-Spinel." Spinel looked at her with a 'tch' sound "Don't worry about me my Diamond. I'll be here once you come back."

Pink turned her head around as tears fall from her eyes, the only words in her thought were _"I hope I'll be back for you."_

As Pink walked up the stairs to the Galaxy-Warp, she teleports away leaving Spinel alone. Spinel stood perfectly still as she looked at the Galaxy-Warp. That she… her Diamond will be back for her. So, they could be together at their first colony.

As years of lightyears past, weeks becomes months, months become years Spinel remained still. Hundred years went as the vegetation in the garden overgrown, Spinel whose always been smiling begins to fade. Thousands of years past more as the garden, which was once beautiful with life, now became lifeless and withered. Spinel whose no longer smile continue watching at the warp-pad as her feet became stuck on the ground and roots began to grow around her legs and ankles. Her outfit became dirty with stain and tears. Even her face is dirty, as her hair became a mess.

As Spinel continue watching after 6,000 years, at the corner of her eyes something shines. She turned her head towards it as a hologram from the communicator which hasn't been use for centuries begin to show someone she hasn't seen for years. It was none other than… White Diamond.

"_Greets royal Gems-Kind! Today we podcast this as we celebrate the second year of Era 3! As all you know, that 6,000 years ago we suffer the lost of Pink Diamond when she was shattered during the Gem War on Earth…_ _She was shattered by a Quartz Soldier named Rose Quartz!"_

This news made Spinel widen her eyes in shock. Pink Diamond was shattered… her Diamond… gone. She couldn't believe it. Why did it happen? How did it happen? So, many questions filled her head. She doesn't want to believe that Pink is gone, she couldn't want to believe.

"_However, it was all Pink Diamond doing! She faked her shatter and took the form as Rose Quartz, led a rebellion of Gems! Ever since then the Diamond Authority wasn't the same! She spent her days on Earth as their protector!"_

This other piece of news also made gave a very disbelieve expression. Pink faked her shatter in order to protect the planet… the same planet she was distant to turned into her own colony. All of this is too much for Spinel to gather, her Diamond left Homeworld and made Earth her new home. But that isn't all of it yet.

"_Sadly, our Pink now departed from us, she gave up her form to give birth a Hybrid-Earthling! Everyone please listened to the son of Pink Diamond, Steven Universe!"_

The screen swifts quickly as light shines to reveal to a young boy who's in his teens as the 16-yr-old Steven looked at the camera. Steven smiled to the camera as gave a speech. Spinel looked at a strange boy, revealing to be Pink's son.

"_How's it going everybody! I know you all might be thinking as a new Pink Diamond!_ _But you don't have to put me on a throne! I already have a rightful place, and it's on Earth! It's a Beach House where I lived with my friends! Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl!"_

Spinel shock increase, that Pink son Steven mentions 'his friends' as if they're were 'Pinks friends'.

"_As much as I love to dismantle the empire and save all of your planets!"_

For the first time ever, Spinel tried to move her feet as they're stunk in the ground. Until she freed them from the ground.

"_I can't wait get back home…"_

Spinel ran towards the hologram as Steven about to finish his speech.

"…_and spent some quality time with my friends!"_

As the feed was cut and turned off as soon Spinel got to it, she fell to her knees. After everything she heard, about Pink, learned about Steven, Spinel begin to break down in tears. "Y-You…" As Spinel began to speak, her voice gets barely made it out "You said y-you'll b-be back for m-me… y-you promise!"

As some tears fall on the ground Spinel gripped her fist on the dirt and began to tremble. Not in shock, but in anger "Y-You promise that we can be together! And now you replace me with your 'other friends'!" As if all those years waiting for her to returned are nothing but lies. Her body starts to glow white as she takes another form. Her hearts-shape buns became long pigtails, her shoulder puffs pointed outward, her heart-shape gem flipped over downwards.

As the glow fainted Spinel takes on a new form. Her clothing consists of a dark magenta top, puffy hot pink sleeves, puffy magenta shorts, hot pink wrist-length gloves, white stockings and a pair of magenta knee-high boots. She also has three eyelines on her face. She opened her eyes to give an angry expression, she gripped both hands as she slammed her fists on the ground.

"Steven and his 'best friends' better watch out." Her angry expression switch to a menacing, sinister grin as she looked at the audience half her face shadowed leaving a pink glow _**"Because Spinel is coming to… PLAY A GAME!"**_

* * *

**Hope you like this first chapter. It'll take some time to think for the other chapters. Leave me your thoughts. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 everyone. I couldn't help myself but to add the song from the movie on here. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

As the podcast was finish Steven looked at the Diamonds with a smile "Well, that went well than I expected." Said Steven as the Diamonds looked at the young boy as they kneel down to his level "Steven, why would to see in the throne?" Ask White as Yellow and Blue too joined "That's right! I dismantle my army!" Said Yellow "I didn't shatter any gems." Respond Blue "And I even kindly ask 'please' to some the planets organics." Said White. "WHY WOULDN'T YOU STAY HERE WITH US?!" Ask all three Diamonds.

"Look I'm honored to take over my Mother's place." Said Steven in defense as he backed up to the Galaxy-Warp "But I got my own life to enjoy. I can't waste all of it to sit in the throne."

"Nonsense!" Said Yellow "We Diamonds have watch over all of Gem-Kind for eons."

"And you guys did a wonderful job! But why you want me to stay?"

"Because Steven…" Said Blue "…ever since Pink left, things haven't been the same."

"That's right." Said Yellow "We been in grieve for so long that we miss her."

"We don't have anything to remember her." Said White "With you here on Homeworld it's like Pink is still with us."

"I'm sorry to leave like this." Said Steven "But hey don't worry! I'll stay in contact, so you guys won't miss her as much! Anyway, I gotta go!" As Steven is on the Galaxy-Warp "See ya!"

"Wait Ste…" As the Diamonds about to speak Steven teleported away.

As the beam of light left Homeworld it headed to Earth. As the beam hits another Galaxy-Warp Steven emerge out the beam and is back on Earth. He gave a sigh of relief as he stepped off it. In the large room a familiar girl who was reading sees Steven appeared "Steven!" As she walked up to Steven "Hey Connie!" Respond Steven as both he and Connie gave a big hug "What took you so long?" Ask Connie as they separate from their hug.

"(Sigh) It's the Diamonds." Steven respond, "Asking me to stay on Homeworld with them."

"Again huh?" Ask Connie "Can't blame them. If I had I sibling whom I haven't seen in years, I would ask the same thing."

"(Sigh) Yeah. But its starting being a pain."

"Why you say that?"

"I finally able to have a normal life for a change. No more fighting Corrupted Gems, no more Homeworld Gems to try and kill me, and most of all… no more cleaning up my mom mess."

"You can't keep blaming her for everything."

"Connie, she kept so many secrets from everyone. But, you're right…" As Steven looked at Connie with a smile "…I can't keep blaming her forever."

"That's the spirit."

As both Steven and Connie gave each other another hug Connie looked at Steven "Anyway, I'm glad to see you until I leave." As Steven and Connie walked downstairs to the front door "That's right you have that Space Camp thing. Even though you been in space twice."

"Well, my parents want to support my choices. So, I could go to space to meet more alien life."

"I hope they're friendly unlike that Jungle Moon."

"Yeah."

As Connie open the door, she said her goodbyes but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she left. Steven blushes a little as he put his hand on his cheek. Walking out the porch he lays on his arms as he watches Connie leaving. "Don't forget say hi to the aliens for me!" Shouted Steven as Connie waved back "I will!" as she walked out of sight.

Steven lend on his back his face towards the air, with his eyes close. Feeling the wind blowing as a butterfly lands on his nose. He opens them and watch it fly away. He looked at the sky as he smiled as his thoughts _"I can't believe this is it."_ Steven then begin to sing.

"_Here we are in the future_

_Here we are in the future and it's bright_

_Nothing to fear_

_No one to fight_

_I can't believe we've come so far_

_Happily ever after here we are!"_

Steven made his way inside the Beach House.

"_Once upon a time, I thought I'd always be in my mother's shadow_

_Answering for her crimes I thought I'd always be in an endless battle_

_Until I began to hone_

_A power all my own_

_That I could feel growing stronger every day_

_And now I saved the world_

_Not just that- the whole galaxy saved_

_We did it!_

_Here we are in the future!"_

He ran out the Beach House towards the beach where Greg Universe and Pearl are at. Pearl with a guitar in her hands while Greg is sitting in the chair. Steven ran up to them happily, where Greg notice Steven running up to them.

"Hey kiddo!" Greg greeting his son.

"Hi dad! Hi Pearl! What's you doing?"

"Pearl is checking out the equipment's. She's trying guitaring."

"For your information Greg, I know how to play the guitar."

"Can you show us what you got?"

"Sure, thing Steven."

Pearl begin playing the tones from the guitar as she starts to sing.

"_Once upon a time, I only lived to be of Pink Diamond's service,_

_'Till the day the two of us snuck down to be on this planet's surface,_

_We became our fantasy,_

_And I was sure she set me free,_

_But in the end I guess I never left her side,_

_And after love and loss and all the tears that I cried,_

_I find that,_

_[Steven & Peral] Here we are in the future!"_

As Pearl done playing the guitar Lion showed up. Steven turned around to see him as he pet's Lion head "Hey boy." Said Steven "Miss me? I hope you do; you won't mind if I headed to Lars bakery through your mane, right?" Lion gave a purr as a response "Thanks Lion."

Steven dived into Lion's mane holding his breath. As he entered a realm inside Lion mane Steven headed straight for another tree. While walking he makes humming sounds, as he walked up to the hill where the tree is, he turned around with his arms folded and fell backwards. We see Lars walking holding one of his pastries as Steven came through Lars hair as he fell into the chair by Garnet as he sat with the Off-Colors.

"Thanks Garnet!" Thanking Steven as Garnet rubbed Steven's hair "I have a feeling you showed up." Said Garnet as Lars placed down the pastry of the table "That Future Vision made see me coming." Said Steven knowing that Garnet see him coming from her third eye "You know you could at least walk here instead of coming through my head." Said Lars joking.

"Sorry Lars." Apologizing Steven as he looked at Garnet "So Garnet, how's things now that everything is peaceful?"

"Very peaceful. That's I like it the most." Said Garnet as she too begins to sing.

"_Once upon a time, a Sapphire came to Earth with her Ruby soldier,_

_Sapphire's deadly fate was set until the Ruby rushed in to hold her,_

_Suddenly they were fusing,_

_Beautiful, strange, confusing,_

_And there I was, a bundle of questions, so naive,_

_That if you told me this, I never would have believed you then but,"_

_[Steven & Garnet] "Here we are in the future!"_

"I'm going to check on Little Homeworld." Said Steven finish eating the pastry as he walked to the Galaxy-Warp.

"See ya, Steven!" Said Lars and the Off-Colors.

As he teleports away, he appears in Little Homeworld. As he about to walked away he felt something pulling him away from the edge. "Whoa there! Watch where you're stepping Steven!" Said Amethyst as Steven regained his balance "Thanks Amethyst! Close one!" Said Steven as he and Amethyst did their signature handshake. Steven looked to see the Galaxy-Warp grabbed hold by some rope with the crane operated by Bismuth whose is with Lapis and Peridot. As they fly above the town full of Former-Corrupted Gems building homes.

"Wow! I see Little Homeworld is growing nicely." Said Steven happily.

"Yeah, is sure is nice you convince them to stay here." Said Amethyst patting Steven's back.

"Well, my Mother fought for Earth for them. Its their home after all."

"Yep sure is." As Amethyst starts to sing.

"_Once upon a time I burst to life inside of the Kindergarten,_

_A product of a war that I had no idea I had a part in,_

_I came out late and alone,_

_Knew nothing but my home,_

_But I know now exactly who I'm 'spos'd to be,_

_And it's a part of this family!"_

As the Galaxy-Warp is place in the middle of Little Homeworld as both Steven and Amethyst jumped off it. As it places in the middle of a star-shape symbol. Soon after, a beam of light appears showing both Garnet and Pearl standing. As all four of them appeared Steven pulled out a phone "Alright everyone! Get together for a group photo!" Said Steven as Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst even Steven himself got together as Steven took the photo on his phone.

Soon after Steven along side the Crystal Gems ran through a grass meadow with Steven singing.

"_If I could stop right here and be,_

_Finally done,_

_Finally us,_

_Finally we..._

_Are in the future,"_

_[Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst] "Here we are in the future and it's bright,_

_Nothing to fear, no one to fight,_

_I can't believe we've come so far,"_

As they ran to a cliff revealing Beach City as they continue to sing happily.

_[Steven] "Happily ever after,"_

_[Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst] "Happily ever after,"_

_[Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst] "Happily ever after here we are!"_

* * *

**Somewhere in space;**

On an abandon planet a beam of light rocketed towards the planet's surface. As the beam hits a Galaxy-Warp and fates away to reveal Spinel. She walked through one of the planet's the Diamond Authority owns lays in ruins. She walked through was used to be a Kindergarten for new Quartz Soldiers to emerge. All its lefts are unoperated injectors and empty holes where the Quartz came out. Spinel took a good long look at the injectors left behind by the empire, no longer working.

"You guys got left behind too, huh?" Said Spinel talking to herself "Everything sure has chance over the last number of years."

Walked towards what looks like an entrance on the ground of this dead planet. She turned her hands into crowbars in order to open the haul which leads into bitter darkness. Not minding the dark Spinel jumps into it which leads into the control center. As Spinel walks up to the control pad, she then presses the button a few times "(Groan) Come on!" Spinel very annoyed "Come on you piece of junk!" Giving a good kick brought everything back on "There we go! And now… where is it?"

Spinel looking through some of the files to find something. When she finally found it, her warped grin grew "There you are." Pressing the buttons, a rumbling sound is heard, out from the ground rises a huge injector. She then reprograms it to obey her commands, and hers alone. "Perfect, something to help me to destroy that no good planet." She then presses several commands as two large tubs connected to the glass as it filled the injector with pink liquid. As it finished filling the liquid, Spinel who was about to leave the panel accidentally push one of the buttons which opens a small door with a pink handle.

Looking at its Spinel took the handle, scanning curiously. As she pushes the button on it a rod shot up as a pink light electricity took the formed of a scythe. Spinel knows what it is since she saw it once on a gem, an idea pop in her head she wickedly smiled at the thought.

"This is going to be a fun game, won't it Pink?" Said Spinel as she presses the button again to shrink it back as she looped put it in her gemstone. Her arms and slammed them on the ground launch herself on top of the injector. Using her finger to become a horn, she then blows to make the trumpet sound as the injector begins to fly out.

"Let the game begin." As the injector crashes through the ground and flew out to space. Its destination… Earth.

* * *

**I did my best to described on how Spinel got the Injector and the Rejuvenator. Hope you like it leave an review of your thoughts and take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of my story. Hope you like it. I was planning to put Spinel 'Other Friends' song on here. But, decided not to do it. It is my most favorite song, because of how catchy and emotional it was. Still hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Steven and the Crystal Gems walked up to the hilltop behind the Beach House. They all wanted to have a quiet day together, especially Steven. After 2 years saving the universe, dismantle the Diamonds armies, even saving countless planets from being destroyed. Steven deserve to have a quiet life from now on as he laid on the grassy ground looking at the clouds, with his friends joining him. This is what he always wanted ever since visiting Homeworld to speak with White Diamond. This is what his Happily Ever After looked like.

"Man, this is the life. Right guys?" Steven next to Pearl and Amethyst.

"You said it Steven." Amethyst chilling "This is pretty great."

"So, Steven. How's your talk with Connie?" Ask Pearl which caught Steven off-guard.

"How did you know that?"

"Garnet told us." Amethyst pointed her finger at the Fusion Gem with Garnet adjusting her visors "I only saw what I see." Garnet not denying the fact she knew about it.

"What did you two talked about?" Amethyst looking at Steven by sitting up.

"We talked about Space Camp she's going to." Steven told his friends about it without telling them the kissing part "Just talking about Space… Camp?" Pearl ask Steven the question "Or is there more?"

"Why you want to know about what me and Connie are talking about?" Steven ask the two Gems as Amethyst nudge his shoulder "C'mon, don't you think we didn't know!" can't keep her excitement under control when Steven raise a brow.

"They want to know if you and Connie became boyfriend and girlfriend." Garnet told Steven which the latter sat up surprise "WHAT?!"

"Garnet?! We didn't want Steven to know!" Pearl shout at Garnet for spilling the beans "He doesn't know what you two were talking about." Garnet telling Pearl about the fact that Steven indeed doesn't know.

"Where did this came from?!" Steven very surprise about this "Why did you guys think me, and Connie are… well… you know?"

"Dude, you two been together for 2 years now." Amethyst explaining to Steven about why they think they're close then friends "Isn't the time you two go out dating?"

"Amethyst does have a good point." Pearl joining in the convection "Now you have finally brought peace to the universe. Isn't time you and Connie settle down and start a new life?"

"Firstly; me and Connie are just friends. And secondly; I don't think me, and Connie are planning on going out. Just… not yet."

"That didn't stop Greg and Rose from being together." Pearl remembering how Greg kept showing up waiting for Rose to show up.

Steven silently kept his mouth shut. Pearl does have the point though; his dad often tells him how he and his mom first met. He always waiting for her to come back whatever mission she and the Crystal Gems are on. Always tell her about the places he visited while going solo. Even sing some songs together. Steven does have feeling about Connie, but it didn't cross in mind that he would ask her out for their first date. It's still be too soon to do that. Laying down again he could see a cloud which turns into Connie face. Steven the smiled as he laid there.

"Maybe I'll tell her about that once she comes back to Beach City from camp." Steven told the Crystal Gems "But for now, let's just enjoyed this nice day. And hope it'll be like this every day."

"Agreed." Pearl agreeing "You can said say that again." Said Amethyst.

"How's the future Garnet?" Ask Steven wanting to know if everything is going be remain the same.

As Garnet use her Future Vision she gasps as she sat up quickly "No!" looking at the sky "No! No! No!" Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst looked at Garnet with worry look "What is it Garnet?" Steven with a worry look, knowing something isn't right "Something coming!" As soon Garnet said that strong winds blow against his face as his hair being blown also, dark clouds are formed as the circle around above the hill. Soon, clouds separate from one another as a giant object came in shape like an hourglass. The giant object tilted as a dark figure appears on top looking down on Steven and his friends. This newcomer has an upside-down heart-shape pink gem on her chest.

"HEY!" Shouted the mysterious Gem "ARE YOU THE ONE NAMED STEVEN UNIVERSE?!"

"Uhm…" Looking confuse by this strange gem "Yes… why you want to know?"

The Gem gave a smirk "Perfect." She said to herself as her pinky finger turned into a horn. She blows into it causing a large noise like thunder. Three legs emerge from the object as a drill came out as it approaches the ground. "Moved!" Shout Garnet as she grabbed hold Amethyst as she, Pearl and Steven made clear as the drill burrowed into the ground. It made a sound as bubbles floated up inside the hourglass. The figure jumped from the top onto where the legs are, revealing to be Spinel as she gazes at the Crystal Gems.

"Well, well, well. Let me have a look at the menagerie!" Spinel use her hand and eye to shift-shaped into a telescope to get a good look "The short one is Amethyst I believe. You must be Garnet, very tall, aren't you? And lastly is none other than… Pink Diamond's Pearl? She took you with her. Isn't that just… swell!" A hint of venom was heard from Spinel's voice.

Pearl eyes widen as she takes a good look at Spinel "It… It can't be…" Pearl couldn't believe her eyes as Spinel just giggled "Of course it can be. And it is." Spinel chuckled "I got a new style. And a few new toys which will help me destroy your… precious Happily Ever After… ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Whoa, whoa! Let's not get hasty, okay?" Steven trying to calm the new Gem down "Maybe we got off the wrong foot. If you didn't know I brought peace to the whole…" "YEAH, YEAH I HEARD!" Spinel rudely cut off Steven "I got your little massage. And here what I think about it!" Spinel stretches her leg which she kicks Steven at the face. He rolled backwards he places his hand on his nose which started to ooze blood. The Crystal Gems armed themselves as Spinel looked down on them.

"I heard that Pink spent rest of her days on this… NOWHERE PLANET! FULL OF…" As her arms looped around as springs "NOBODIES!" She slammed her arms to launch herself off the injector onto the ground "And I hope you and your other friends put up a good show!"

"Steven, stay back!" Garnet telling Steven as she, Amethyst, and Pearl charged at Spinel. Garnet jumped in the air as she brings her right gauntlet downward. Spinel squash down as she slithers behind her as Garnet hits the ground. Using her arms wrapped around Garnet legs as cause the Fusion Gem to fall, she then spins her around which Garnet crash into Amethyst. Pearl manage to escape from that and attack Spinel by thrusting her spear at the pink Gem. Spinel rubbery body make her very agile as she dodges Pearl assault. She stretches her body as she is up to Pearl face as she flicks Pearls nose which made her stop attacking before Spinel enlarge her hand and uppercut Pearls jaw. Causing the Gem sent flying in the air. Amethyst goes behind her trying to whip her. However, Spinel dodges them swiftly as she slithers towards her and using her rubbery body to wrap around Amethyst then spins her like a top. As Amethyst spins around moving behind Spinel, the rubbery Gem wind up her leg and kicks her.

She flattens herself onto the ground as she slithered towards Steven and jumps into the air. Using her stretchy limps wraps around all four of them spins around in mid-air like a screw which cause all four of them to slammed into each other. Letting go Spinel stretches her arms as she swings on top of the lighthouse looking down on the Crystal Gems. She laughs manically at them.

"You called yourselves fighters! More like whimp's!"

"She's running circles around us!" Garnet recovered quickly.

"I'm rusty, okay?" Amethyst groaned.

"She's like one of those old cartoons I watch." Said Steven.

"It-Its really her… I didn't think she would be serious…" Pearl in disbelieve which caught Steven attention.

"Wait, you know her Pearl?" Steven asking Pearl which she reply a nod "Can't you tell us who she is?"

Spinel who was eavesdropping gave a surprise expression, which quickly turned into anger and rage. All the anger inside her begins to boil as she stood up as she looked down an anger. "Who am I? WHO AM I?!" Spinel marching towards the edge of the lighthouse roof "SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU THEN, DID SHE?! Well, hope all of you are ready." Spinel summons a pink handle from her gemstone as press the button to activate the weapon as pink energy manifest into a scythe.

"Because my game is about to start!"

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl got up as Spinel jumps off the lighthouse. The Crystal Gems attacked Spinel head on knowing she wouldn't able to beat all three of them. Steven ran up to help, Spinel however, jumped swinging her scythe around as she landed in the middle of the group. She kicked Steven at the chest sending him far away from the Crystal Gems. Pearl and Garnet attack from behind only for Spinel stretch her legs as she landed behind the Crystal Gems, spinning and swinging her scythe she attacked. Steven looked at the fight just in time to see his friends get slashed in half.

Steven could have sworn time slowed down seeing his friends surprise express. The horror on his face made him quick as all three Gems poof, as their gemstone fallen by Spinel's feet. Spinel smiled at her satisfaction as she finally beats Pink's other friends. "Four down." She cheered as she looked at Steven with a grimy smile "One to go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. I kept you all waiting for so long, working on some other stories and stuff. But at least I'm back doing this. I'm sure you're all aware that Cartoon Network is working on Steven Universe Future. I'm glad that they're bringing in Spinel again. She does deserve some spotlight in the show and can't wait how her character has change since the movie.**

**Hope you like this new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Steven is silence. He couldn't believe his eyes, his expression remained the same. Both in shock, including horror when he saw his friends get slice in two. He must be dreaming, having a nightmare, that's he wants to believe. Seeing four gemstones of Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet laying by Spinel's feet would make him cry out their names. Instead he remained silence.

He looked up to see the new Gem, she's standing there with her scythe resting on her shoulders. That smile of hers, that unsettle, wicked, merciless smile of hers as she looked please with her work. All he heard from her was just her chuckle, the rage inside him started to erupt within, as he stood up with anger on his feet and clutches his fists as he summoned his shield "THAT'S ENOUGH!" those are the only words he could yelled out. This scene is all too familiar for him, as he lived through this every single day.

As a kid he faced countless battles, life-threating encounters, Gems who tried to kill him. He sees his friends faced dangers and always get hurt. All the traumatic moments he faced, like stabbing Bismuth when she created the Breaker Point to shatter Gems, facing Jasper who have become Corrupted, even almost got killed by Eyeball. He finally found his Happily Ever After, his happy ending. He's sick all of this… the fighting… the sacrifices he made… he wanted this all to be over.

Spinel looked at Steven as she darkly chuckled "Aww, what's the matter Steven? Miss your friends already?" Spinel mocking the young teen "Well, don't worry…" Spinel leaps into the air swinging her scythe.

"YOU'RE RIGHT BEHIND THEM!"

Spinel slashes Steven destroyed his shield. Steven felt a funny jolt vibrate through his body. He exam his body as pink veins disappeared, he gave a chuckle "That was nothing!" Spinel wasn't fazed by this instead she laughed "Oh no? Then you won't mind… IF I DO THIS!"

Spinel swings her scythe like a crazy maniac. She laughs and laughs as she slashes Steven as if she's enjoying this a little too much. Much the former annoyance.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Steven shouted as he gripped hold to the scythe bar, as he felt volts flowing into him. Spinel kept her grin as she raises her brow "You don't poof like the others, do you? I thought as much." Spinel spoke to Steven as they push one another with the scythe.

"It doesn't matter. Your human side won't stand no chance, not against my injector, not after what I did to your Gem." Steven looked at Spinel in confusion "W-What are y-you t-talking about?!"

Spinel just smiled "Oh, you'll find out, later rather than sooner." She started to laugh as Steven manage to take the scythe from her. He turned once before swing the scythe back at her.

However, instead of hitting her, Spinel jumped out the way before she could get slashed herself. As she distances herself from Steven, she looked at him with a friendly fashion "Whoa, easy there. Can't have you swinging that around at me. Enjoy while you can, Little Pink."

Spinel launch herself back onto the base of the injector, leaving Steven alone. He watches as the Gem disappeared onto the injector. Falling onto his knees as he is patting out of breath. He turned the scythe off as it shrunk to a small handle _"I wonder what she meant by 'my human side?'" _Steven thought to himself. All the sudden he felt a sharp pain on his stomach clutching it. He left up his shirt to see his gemstone glowing flickering. A worry expression appeared on his face.

* * *

Moments later Steven is back inside of the house sitting on the couch. He looked at the four gemstones of the Crystal Gems on the coffee-table. He's not sure how long its been, it felt like it been hours, as if time itself slowed down. All on Steven's mind is he hoped his friends are okay. Lost in thought and worried about his friends he got startled when Greg footsteps were hard outside as he ran inside in a panic.

"Steven!" Greg shouted as he burst into the house.

"Hey dad!" Steven greet his dad with a low demeanor.

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine."

"I heard what happen! Did you beat her?"

"No, I didn't."

"Where then?"

"On top of that huge injector outside."

Greg walked up to his son side when he sees the Crystal Gems gemstones on the table. He couldn't believe his eyes "She mange to beat all three of them?" Greg quietly ask only for Steven to nod slightly "How...?" Steven pull out the weapon.

"She used this on us." He handed it to Greg as he looked at it. He presses the button to turn it on to reveal to be a scythe. Greg dropped it in fright only for Steven to catch it and turn it off by press the button. He put it back in his pocket.

"What is it?" Greg ask Steven only for to shrug "I'm not so sure. I think is some kind of gem stabilizer. But I never see this type before." As Greg sat on the couch beside his son.

"Whatever it did to me, I can't summon my shield earlier." Steven show Greg as he tried to summon his shield only a short second before it flickered out "It must have mess with my powers somehow. I hope everyone are okay."

"Hey, don't worry, they're just fine." As Greg try to cheer up Steven "If I know the Crystal Gems they're just regenerating." Greg picked up Pearl's gemstone in his hand "I bet they'll come out any moment now."

As soon he said it Pearl's gem begin to glow as it hovered above them "See? Here she comes. Good ol' Pearl"

However, Pearl's gemstone formed a hologram of a clam which got both Steven and Greg confuse "Huh, well that's new." Greg looked at Steven as both of them formed a worry expression.

"_Please, identify yourself."_ Said Pearl's gemstone in a robotic voice Greg looked at Steven with a confusion "Um, Greg Universe?" As he answers Pearl's gemstone.

"_Greetings, Um Greg Universe. Please, state your prefer customization option."_

Greg unable to say it lend to Steven "W-What am I supposed to say?" Greg whispered to Steven who just shrugged "I-I don't know." Steven whispered back unable to answer also "I never see something like this before, at all!"

"_Default setting selected. Please, stand by."_

Pearl's gemstone hovered across the room as the clam shell expanded. It opened up as a glowing figure rise out from this. As the light faded to reveal Pearl, however, the differences are her clothes and hair sort of. When Steven sees Pearl appeared, he ran up to her with a happy smile.

"Pearl! You're alright! I'm so…" Steven didn't finish as Pearl just walked past him, walking up to Greg. She gave a bow "Greetings, Um Greg Universe. My name is Pearl, your servant." Pearl gave Greg a friendly smile as both Greg and Steven looked in shock.

"W-What's happening?" Steven quietly talked to himself. Soon the Galaxy-Warp turned on as three gems appeared as they ran into the room "Steven!" All three Gems union.

"Sorry, we're late! Peridot tablet was charging." Lapis explained as Peridot walked up "I was making some adjustments to it!" Peridot butt in "More importantly, why is there a Homeworld injector sitting on the cliffside?!"

Before Steven could answer Ruby gemstone glow as Ruby herself appeared "Ruby!" Bismuth ran up to her as she gave Ruby a hug "I'm relief you're alright!"

"Hey, unhand me!" Ruby shouted as Bismuth let go as Ruby looked at the Gem "I'm apart of the Ruby Squadron whose duty to protect Sapphire!" Soon Sapphire also reformed as Ruby gave a bow "My Sapphire."

"Greetings, everyone." Sapphire greets everyone in the room "I foresee a tragic outcome." Ruby looked at Sapphire "What sort of outcome?" Sapphire looked at Ruby "I'm afraid you won't last a day." Sapphire responds.

Soon, after Amethyst reformed with a completely different look. Steven ran up to her "Amethyst! Please, tell me you're okay?" Steven begged as Amethyst looked at Steven "Please, tell me you're okay?" Amethyst mimic Steven's words "What?! No, I'm asking you!" Steven pointed at her "What?! No, I'm asking you!" Amethyst mimic once more.

Steven looked at her with a sad expression _"What… what's going on?"_ that's all Steven think about, as if his own friends doesn't even remember him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back at it again. Now I hope you have great week since Thanksgiving is getting close. Now let's us continue on this quest to saving the Earth… again.**

* * *

Steven looked at Amethyst, Pearl, Sapphire, and Ruby with a worry expression. None of them seem to know him, or perhaps remember him. Not only that but there seems to be off about them. Pearl is acting like Greg servant, Amethyst just copy what they're saying like an infant, Ruby and Sapphire aren't even fusing like always. All of this makes him feel so confuse, is like they're playing a sick joke "G-Guys? Please tell me you're all just messing with me. R-Right?" Ruby looked at Steven with a serious look "I don't know what you're talking about organic life being." Said Ruby going back guarding Sapphire.

Don't know what else to do Steven went back to Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot "W-What's going on?!" Steven shouted at the three Gems "W-Why don't they remember me?!"

"How should we know?" Lapis told Steven also confuse "We weren't here when it happened." Peridot walked up to Steven placing her hand onto his shoulder "First off, care to explained what exactly happened? We do like to be filled in why an Homeworld Injector doing on Earth."

"O-Oh, o-okay." Steven took a deep breath trying to keep calm as he explains "We were chilling out on the cliffside, talking about stuff. When I ask Garnet how's the future, she started panicking, then out of nowhere strong winds. Seconds later there it was, then all the sudden this Pink Gem just attack us and…"

"Wait, did you say a Pink Gem?" Peridot ask which Steven rise a brow "Yeah, that's right." Steven responds. Steven then took out the handle out from his pocket and hand it to Peridot.

"This the weapon she uses on us."

"Mmm," Peridot examine the handle "How peculiar, I never seen this Gem Stabilizer model before."

When Bismuth took a good look at it her eyes widen in fear "Whoa! Be careful Peri!" Bismuth snatch the handle out from Peridot's hands "Hey! What's the big idea?! I was examining it!" Peridot yelled at Bismuth who is clutching the handle.

"If you're careless, you'll ended up like the others!" Bismuth argue back, with Steven looked at Bismuth "Bismuth, is something wrong?" Steven ask the blacksmith with worries in his eyes.

"This isn't your average Gem Stabilizer." As Bismuth press the button to reveal its scythe form a worried Bismuth looked at it with both fear and grief "It's called a Rejuvenator."

"Rejuvenator? What's that?" Steven ask Bismuth knowing it isn't good news "Homeworld used these back in the old days during Era 1. When a Gem gets out of line, one hit from this…" Bismuth closes her eyes as she turned it off and looked at Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst with pity and remorse "…and you're back to the way they first came out."

Hearing this made Steven's heart dropped. His eyes widen in shock as if he's hearing it right. He wishes this isn't true, he wishes it wasn't true. Greg looked at the three Gems with a concerned look "Wait, wait, wait time out! What do you mean 'back to the way they first came out' stuff?" Greg ask Bismuth as she looked at Greg in the eyes "It means they lost all their memories during their time on Earth." Bismuth explained as Greg clutches his head with his hand and fingers sweating nervously "Y-You mean they don't remember anything?! Like they been…"

"…reset." Steven whispered to himself.

Looking at Bismuth, Steven ask her about something "Is there anyway to get them back to their old selves?" Steven ask Bismuth only for her to shrugged "I don't know if is possible." Bismuth handed the Rejuvenator back to Steven as he put it back in his pocket "Now it explains why my powers aren't working as it use to. The Gem must have reset me back to the time I have trouble controlling them. I'm like a little kid again!" Greg patted Steven shoulder as he smiles at him "Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll get your powers back in control in no time." As he said that Steven smiles.

"Steven you mention a Pink Gem earlier." Lapis ask Steven which he responds by nodding "Do you know what kind of Gem she is?"

"Actually no. I never saw any Gem like her before." Steven replied as Peridot ask him "Can you described her to us. Her colors, appearance, social status?"

"Well, she has pink complexion, spiky pigtails, clothing is puffy. Three black lines underneath her eyes, kinda looked like a cartoon. She has an upside-down heart-shape gemstone, rubbery limps…"

"Wait! Wait! Did you say heart-shape gemstone?" Lapis questions Steven with the young teen looked at her "Yeah, that's right. Why you ask?"

"It… it can't be. Could it?" Lapis looked at Peridot.

"Is not possible. It can't be possible." Peridot mutter to herself.

"Unless it is possible." Bismuth said to Peridot.

"Wait, do you guys know who she is?"

"Steven, where is she now?!" Lapis grabbed Steven's shoulders.

* * *

Steven lead Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot up towards the lighthouse where the Injector is at. Steven looked at the Injector and pointed the top of the Injector's base "After she slash me with the Rejuvenator, she launches herself to the top. That's the last time I saw her before I took the everyone who were poof back at the beach-house." Peridot took a good look at the Injector "Yeah, this is defiantly Era 1 technology alright." Steven looked at the Gems with curious expression "Alright, tell me. Tell me who is she? And where she came from?" Steven ask the Gems.

"The Gem you, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst meet is a Spinel." Lapis explained to Steven "A Homeworld Gem."

"Spinel? What's a Spinel?"

"They're basically jesters." Bismuth explained to Steven "A bit higher-class Gem." Peridot using her tablet as her robot drones started to scan the Injector "Yes, they used to entertain elite Gems back in the day before the start of Era 2." This got Steven thinking, if Spinel is a Homeworld Gem, why didn't he see any more of them. He looked Peridot as he walked up to her "If Spinel is from Homeworld, why didn't I see any of them when I first went to Homeworld?" This got not only Peridot but also Lapis to look rather grim expression.

Peridot looked at Steven with a sad and depress look on her face "Because Homeworld stopped making them." Peridot answered as she continues "Ever since the Gem War ended and the beginning of Era 2, was the start of Limited Resources Crisis. In order to make more Gems and others, sacrifices have to be made. Spinel's Kindergarten's got shut down, so the Spinel's got discontinue to have resources to make elite Gems. All the Spinel's that been made are either shattered or got bubbled, or something."

Hearing this Steven could tell by the sound of her voice that is one of Homeworld's dark history. Peridot sound grief when all the Spinel's became either resources or shattered. It seems like Steven feel pity and sadden by this as Peridot continued "I don't know where this Spinel came from, you might call her a rare collectible." Bismuth then joined in "Well, wherever she's from we need to have her to turn this off. Before something bad happens." Said Bismuth.

"Uhm, that's going to be a problem." Said Lapis which made everyone to look at her.

"What do you mean by 'problem' Lapis?" Ask Steven.

"Steven… you side Spinel was on top the Injector, right?"

"Yeah. She went on it the last time I saw her."

"Well, I hate to say this… but she's not there."

"WHAT?!" Union Steven, Bismuth, and Peridot.

As they all looked at the Injector base, this causes Steven heart to stop a split second. When he sees the base empty, it only means one thing… Spinel is gone. Starting to panic a little he took a step back "Okay! No one panic! I'm sure she hasn't gone too far! We need go to town and looked for her and…" Before he could finish his sentence two long rubbery arms came out from nowhere and wrapped around Steven's waist, which got him off guard. Steven's looked down in surprise before looking back up to the others "Never mind… I found her."

Steven then got pulled in lifting him off the ground and he hurl through the air off the cliff onto the sandy beach. He landed hard onto the ground on his back as the arms loosen and release him. Steven looked up to see a familiar Pink Gem in the form of Spinel. As her arms went back to normal as she looked down at Steven with a creepy grin "Hello Steven Universe." Said Spinel as she leans forward to Stevens face while the former looked at her in fear "Enjoying your friends new looks?"

She then pokes Stevens nose "Boop!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for the long wait everyone. I know I haven't been doing this story in nearly a year. But the good news is the hiatus is over. I hope everyone is doing well, this year. I know it hasn't been a good year, but we cannot let it stop us. Let's continue on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

"Boop!" Spinal boop Steven nose.

The moment Steven sees Spinal standing over him, he felt negative feelings bubbling inside of him. Shocked and confusion replace with rage and anger "You…" Steven sneer as he got back on his feet, he gripped Spinal's shoulders starting to shake her.

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Steven shouted at Spinal with her chuckled "Aww, I never knew how cute you get when you're angry." Said Spinal unfazed by Steven outburst.

"You're not answering my…!"

Spinal arm stretches with her hand enlarge grabbing the bit of Steven jacket lifting him off the ground, with him tingling "Yeah, yeah, I heard you. It's because why not?" Spinal said when she laughs a little much to Steven annoyance.

"STEVEN!"

Looking behind Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth came down. When they see Spinal standing near Steven, Lapis summon water from the ocean to form giant fist, while Bismuth hands transformed into hammers. While Peridot stood behind them.

"Guys!" Steven happy to see his friends just soon Greg along with Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire came out from the house "Steven!" Greg shouted but stopped when he sees Spinal "And the Gem who… cause all of this." Greg nervously spoke.

"So, you're Spinal we heard so much about." Said Lapis.

"Really? So little Pink told you about me? Didn't expect to be famous this fast." Said Spinal standing at Steven side with her arm around his shoulder "So who in the cosmos are you guys?" Spinal ask them.

"We're the Crystal Gems! You attack our friends when you came here on that!" Bismuth pointed at the Injector resting on the cliffside with smoke rising from it.

When Spinal heard what Bismuth side, she gently gripped her fist "So, you're Steven Universe other friends huh?" Spinal asks trying to keep her anger continue "That's funny…" Spinal looked at Steven "…I don't recall you ever mention them on your little podcast. Don't tell me you kept them in secret?"

"Well, I'm glad I didn't mention them, otherwise you would've done the same thing to them." Said Steven looking back at her with Spinal scoff "I would've, wouldn't I?" Spinal giving off a menacing vibe which made Steven shivered down his very core.

While not paying attention Lapis quickly grabbed Steven and pulled him away with the water she gathered. Noticing a shadow Spinal looked up to see a water-fist. Lapis then slammed it onto Spinal with the sand covered the area. Everyone covered their eyes as the dust settled. As they looked back, they see Spinal flat on the ground. But to everyone's surprise Spinal got back up very wobbly with her appearance still very flat "Geez, someone sure is quick to flatten someone. Very thin-headed idea don't you think?" Said Spinal as she places her thumb in her mouth as she blows, inflated herself back to normal.

"See, what I tell you? Like a cartoon." Steven told his friends.

"Okay Spinal, we don't know what games you're playing." Bismuth getting herself ready from whatever Spinal can throw at them "But you better turn off the Injector of yours! Otherwise…!"

"Save your heroic speech." Spinal interrupted Bismuth "If I turn it off, then what's the point of the game? I haven't come to this nowhere planet for nothing."

"Game? You think this is a game to you?!" Steven both confuse and frustrated at the same time thinking this some sick game for Spinal to enjoy "You attack me and my friends! Erase they're memories! Messed up my powers! And brought that thing…" Steven pointing at the Injector "…whatever it is or what's it doing to my home! And you think this is some game?!"

"Well, it sorts of, _my game_ in fact." Spinal turned her legs into a rocking-chair, pretending to lay back while rocking "And you're just my playmates."

"You better give my friends memories back, right now!" Steven trying to summon his shield but glitches away, forgetting that Spinal reset his powers back to the time he had trouble controlling them.

"Please, do you really think I can give your friends memories back by a snapped from my fingers?" Spinal snapped her fingers to give a point as her legs revert back to normal "But if you're really that desperate to get them to remember I could give you a hint."

"A hint?" Steven asks confused.

"You're not going to fool us Spinal!" Lapis turned her water-fists into fishing-spears.

"You did her Lapis!" Cheered Peridot.

"Not a trick, I might be a trickster. But a gamemaster always play fair." Said Spinal giving them a scout honor sign, with Bismuth hesitant until finally call-out "What is the hint?" Bismuth asked.

Spinal walked to one side with her arms behind her back "The hint is a puzzle." Said Spinal with Steven raise a brow in confusion "Puzzle? That's the hint?!" Steven shouted which Spinal laughed.

"Well, not an ordinary puzzle." Spinal then turned around walking to the opposite said as she pace back and forth "Think of them as pieces you put together, the more pieces you put together, the more they remember." Spinal putting her fingers together as she explained to Steven and his friends.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. But you better hurry though." Spinal waving her finger back and forth "Tick tock, tick tock. You don't have much time."

"Wait, hold on…!"

Steven tried to stopped Spinal, but she then drilled her way in the sand as she tunneled away. Leaving Steven and the Crystal Gems behind. Greg ran up to them along with Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire right behind.

"What's all that about?" Greg asks which Steven shook his head "I-I don't know…" Steven mutter softly.

* * *

Steven and the new Crystal Gems arrived at Little Homeworld still under constructing. Greg didn't come along since he has work at the car wash, so he along with Pearl and Amethyst went with for him to keep his eyes on. Ruby and Sapphire on the other hand went with Steven because Sapphire predictions.

Steven walking back and forth with Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot watching him "Steven calm down." Bismuth trying to ease Steven frustration.

"Calm? HOW CAN I BE CALM?!" Steven shouted which made Bismuth flinch "Sorry Bismuth, I didn't mean to…"

"Its okay. After everything that has been happening. It's understandable you're bit on edge." Said Bismuth.

Bismuth is right. After everything that has been happening, it's becoming very stressful. Steven was looking forward to finally settle down after everything that happen during days as a kid. Looking forward to his Happy Ending.

Peridot been thinking about something "I'm still puzzled? What does that Spinal mean by 'pieces you put together'. What she means by that?" Peridot not understanding.

"It is odd." Bismuth agreeing with Peridot "She said it's like a puzzle. Pieces you put together."

"Is it related to how we help the others?" Lapis joined in with Bismuth scratching her neck "Maybe…? But…" Bismuth trying to figure it out with Steven groans interrupts her.

"This is driving me crazy!" Steven looked at where Sapphire is standing with Ruby guarding her by going around the circles "I wish Garnet is here. She might know what to do in a situation like this."

"Yeah, shame we can't ask them to fuse back into Garnet." Said Peridot with Bismuth sigh "Yeah, you're right about that Peri. Isn't like we could reenact the day they first fuse." Said Bismuth which made Steven brain light up.

"W-Wait… did you say reenact?" Steven asks which Bismuth stared at him "Yeah, why you ask?"

"Reenact… REENACT! THAT'S IT!" Steven smiles widen as he finally realizes something what Spinal meant "Guys, I figure it out! I finally understand what Spinal meant by pieces!"

"What?" Union Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth.

"We need them to remember who they are by reenacting their past! It makes sense!" Steven rumble on as he pace back and forth "They're memories are like puzzle pieces!"

"Oh, now I get it!" Peridot finally realizes what Steven is talking about "If we get the right pieces of what they went through, we might able get them to remember!"

"Exactly!" Steven stopped pacing as he looked at his friends.

"So, all we need is to get them relive the past. Will it work?" Said Bismuth which Steven nervously sweating "It must work, it's the only way." Said Steven. "Okay, we'll start with Garnet first."

"How did Ruby and Sapphire fuse the first time?" Lapis asks Steven when he looked at the two Gems from afar "Garnet told me a story about the time during the war. Sapphire told Blue Diamond that she predicted Homeworld victory against the rebel Gems. She was about to get shattered by Rose, but Ruby came and saved her from that fate. And they fused for the first time."

"So, all we need is to threaten Sapphire life." Said Peridot jumping off the pile on wooden beams "That's so easy."

"Easier said then done Peri." Bismuth remining them the hard part "This is Sapphire we're talking about. Even if we do threaten her life, how are going to pull it off?"

"We have to pull it off. It's the only shot we got." Said Steven looking at them with determination "Does anyone got a plan?"

* * *

**Boy it's been so long since I done a chapter of Steven Universe. Hope you like it.**


End file.
